


You can’t lie to me

by epi21



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Lying Game (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epi21/pseuds/epi21
Summary: AU where all Lucifer TV characters are in some kind of plot story like The lying game tv series. I’m following the main story from The Lying Game, but will change some things.Emma finds out that she have twin sister. What would happen when they change their places?





	1. The change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I had this idea in my mind. I like both tv show and decided to do crossover. Please let me know if you enjoy the story.  
> P.S. Sorry if they are some spelling mistakes, but English is not my first language .

“Emma stop drawing and so the laundry.” Alina yelled from the kitchen.

Emma sighs and put down the pencil.

She opened the door.

“Hello sister.” Marcus said smirking. “Do you want to take shower together?” 

“I’m not your sister Marcus and stop making those suggestions.” Emma said and pushed him away and walked at the kitchen.

“There you are. I’m giving you roof over you head and feeding you and how you repay me? By being lazy and drawing all day thinking that you can do something with your life.” Alina, Emma’s foster mother told her.

Emma just rolled her eyes. She decided that is better to not argue with Alina, because she was stupid and annoying just like her son Marcus. 

After finishing with the domestic work, Emma got back at her room. Her phone rang and she opened her FaceTime.

“Hello stranger.” She said.

“Drawing again you are awfully boring Emma.” Said the other girl. She looked exactly like Emma. Her eyes, her hair, everything.

“Oh come on. Now let me see you my twin sister, I still cant believe it.” Emma said.

“It’s been 3 months since you know.” Christen said.

“I can’t wait to finally meet you.” Emma said excited.

“I want to see you too, but you know that I’m searching for our real parents. And if I wasn’t searching for them, I wouldn’t find you.” Christen explained

“I know it’s just your foster parents seems really nice people that love you.”

“Then why they are lying to me?” Christen asked pissed.

“Maybe they want to protect you.” Emma suggests.

“Or maybe they are lying. They knew that I have twin and didn’t tell me. Why? I’m going to tell you why- because they did something awful. But anyway, I’m here now and I’ll find the answers.” Christen said smiling.

“Yeah okay..” Emma said but Marcus opened the door to her room to ask with whom she was talking and she closed the phone fast.

..

On the next day Emma was drawing again and her annoying step-brother came behind her.

“You are wasting your time, you know. At your school there isn’t art program.” Marcus said, but Emma district paid attention to him. “ And even if it had.. “ he grabbed her paper “.. what do you think? That you can have different life?” He grabbed her.

“ Don’t touch me.” She removed her hand.

“You need to be nicer Emma, I think...”

“You don’t think Marcus, the space between your ears is empty.” She hissed at him.

“Marcus, Emma come here now.” Alina yelled from the hall. The went there and saw very angry looking Alina holding jar from coffee.

“500 dollars missing. Who took them?” She asked

“Mum I didn’t even know about the jar.” Marcus said sitting on the sofa. “Emma took them. She steels things all the time. Look at her bag.”

“Alina don’t you see he took them and now he is trying to put the blame on me.” Emma tried to defend herself. Alina opened Emma’s bag and took out 500 dollars. 

“The socials said to call them if something like that happen. And I’m going to call them. Marcus keep her here.” Alina said and walked out of the room.

“It’s not too late to help you.” Marcus said as they were alone. “Promise me to please my needs and I’ll say that you didn’t took the money.” He said coming closer to Emma but she hit him and started running.

“Mum she is running away.” Marcus screamed.

...

“Christen..” Emma said on the phone.

“Emma what’s going on?” Her sister asked.

“Me pervert step brother said I stole money, I ran away. I’m coming to Los Angeles. I don’t have anywhere to go.” Emma explained.” Christen... hello... are you there?”

“Yes, I’m just thinking. When will you arrive?” Christen asked

“8a.m”

“Okay I’m picking you from the bus station.”

..

The bus arrived at L.A. and Emma got out of the bus. She walked around a little when suddenly someone pulled her into the woman’s toilet. It was Christen.

“Oh my god this is you.” Emma hugged her. “ I can’t believe it.”

“Yes. Now we don’t have a lot of time.” Christen said and locked the toilet. “Yesterday I found a lead to our real parents. I need to go check what I found.” Christen started to undress herself while explaining. “I have a plan. We are going to switch places. Just for one week.”

“Are you crazy, I can’t pretend to be you.” Emma said shocked.

“I need to go to San Francisco to follow the lead. You need to stay here and pretend to be me so that my foster parents wouldn’t suspect something.” Christen said.

The change their clothes. 

“Take my phone,” Christen said and handled it to Emma. “As I already said my sister is annoying, my parents lie to me, everything else is on my laptop.”

They changed.

Christen walked to the bus and hugged Emma. 

“Here.” She gave Emma car key.” My BMW is parked there. Press one on the GPS and I’ll take you home. I’ll call you when I can.”

“I’m going to miss you, call me when you can.” Emma said hugging her sister.

When the bus left, Emma went to the car and did what her sister told her.

She drives for 30 minutes and parked in front of Christen’s house.

She entered and had a look around. The house was just as beautiful as on outside. 

“Someone’s awaken early.” She heard voice. She turned around and saw Christen’s mother Helen.

“Yes I woke up early.” Emma said

“You are just excited for you first day at college.” 

“Yes that’s it.” Emma said. “I’m going to go dress up.” She smiled.

She went upstairs. There were a few rooms. Which one was Christen’s room. She went on and opened one door praying that is the right one. And it was. She quickly closed the door. She looked for the laptop. When she found it, she looked for something to help her to pretend to be Christen better. She opened one file fast and started reading it. “ Linda and Ella are my best friends since little. Ella have brother. Chloe is my annoying sister. My boyfriend Leo is the same year as me, Linda and Ella.”  As Emma was reading the knock on the door started her. 

“Why aren’t you ready yet.” Blond pretty woman asked. That was Christen’s sister Chloe.

“I’m sorry. I just need to choose what to wear.” Emma said quickly standing up.

“Didn’t just Christen Decker said that she is sorry? Is it the end of the world?” Chloe said in shock.

“I..”

“I’m just joking. Come on hurry up you need to drive me.” Chloe said.

“We are going in the same college?”

“You are acting weird today. I’m first year and you are third.” She said and walked out the room.

Emma quickly went to the wardrobe. She found outfit hanging on with note “ first day” . She grabbed it and dressed. Then she went downstairs.

“Finally.” Chloe said. She was already dressed and waited for Emma.

“Going without breakfast?” Helen asked, but Chloe said that they are going to be late.

Chloe and Emma walked outside.

“You drive.” Emma said hiving Chloe the keys.

“You are letting me drive your car? What happened have you forgotten the road.” Chloe mocks but take the keys and drives.

As they arrived, Chloe went to her friends leaving Emma alone. She looked around and saw a girl that was waiving at her. That was Linda.

“Christen you look amazing.” Linda said and hugged her.

“You too.” Emma said and saw tall man with dark hair starring at her. Why was he staring like that. At this moment Leo came and kissed her.

“How is my girl?” He asked

“Fine.” She replied blushing. That was her first kiss jut now.

“Come on we are going to be late.” Linda said dragging Emma inside.

The day was going normally after the last class Linda said they she is going to find Ella and text Emma later. 

Emma went to her car to go home. On her way somebody pulled her arm. She turned around and say the same handsome guy from before.

“Look I don’t know who are you but stop stalking me.” She said and brushed him off.

When she went home she saw that someone texted her.

“We are going to party tonight, pick u up at 8”

She sighed. Pretending to be Christen is going to be hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Emma was getting ready for the party. Her sister had amazing taste and to chose outfit wasn’t that hard. She dressed and put makeup on.

Soon Linda and Ella came to pick her up.. They went to the house where the party was. They entered but the first thing Emma saw was Leo ( Christen boyfriend) kissing another woman. 

“Oh no.” Ella said.

Everyone stopped talking and waited to see what would happen.

“Baby I...” Leo started but Emma slapped him . Everyone cheered.

“ I don’t want to see you anymore.” She said to him and turned around.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Linda asked Emma.

“Yeah.” She said. She tried to look sad because that was she supposed to do. But the truth was that she didn’t know the guy.

“Okay let’s go to LUX. Everybody are saying that it’s the beat club in L.A.” Ella said and they headed to the car.

When they arrived, Emma saw a black car parking right to them. The man who got out from the car was the one who grabbed Emma earlier today. He started at her. He was all dressed up and handsome as always.

“Come on let’s het inside.” Emma said smiling at Linda and Ella. 

They went to the bar and ordered shots. The woman that took they order was very beautiful. When she gave them the shots she said “On the house. “ and so they drank. It was the first time Emma drink so she took only one. Linda and Ella were already drunk and they went to the dance floor. Emma sat on the bar alone smiling at Linda and Ella. 

Her gaze moved from them to the handsome man that she saw today a few times. He was standing up the stairs and watching her while drinking whiskey. She got angry and walked towards him.

“I told you to stop following me. I will call the police and..” she couldn’t finish because he grabbed her and took her into the elevator. He pressed one button and the door closed.

“Who do you think you are, if you...” she started saying but the men kissed her on the lips. She slowly melted into the kiss and opened her mouth and kissed him back. It wasn’t like the kiss with that asshole Leo, it was different. He parted away from her.

“You are not Christen.” He said.

Emma was dumbfound.

“That’s nonsense.” She tried to pull herself together. The elevator door opened and they entered a beautiful penthouse.

“You may look like her, but you don’t kiss like her.” He said.

“Im Christen.” Emma said, trying to convince him.

“Okay, if you are Christen tell me who is your boyfriend?” He asked 

“Leo. Or at least he was, I broke up with him.” Emma answered.

“If you were Christen you would know that I’m her boyfriend.” The man said. “You are not Christen... who are you?” He asked her sitting down on the couch and waiting for her answer.

For a few seconds there was silence in the room, but then Emma sighed.

“I’m Emma, Christen is my twin sister. She told me that she found a lead to our real parents. We switched places for an one week, so her family wouldn’t notice. And I must tell you that it’s so hard. I can’t do it anymore. You know what I’m going to tell the truth.” She was babbling.

“No. If Christen wanted this, you need to pretend to be her for a few more days.” The man said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly Emma’s phone rang and she picked up her FaceTime.

“Oh Christen I was waiting for you to call me, I’m so scared.” Emma said

“Calm down Emma, I need a few more days. The lead I have is promising.” Christen said. “How are you doing? Wait were are you?” She asked.

“Well you forgot to tell me that you are going to San Francisco, Christen.” The handsome man said, picking up Emma’s phone to see Christen better.

“Lucifer.. I can explain.” Christen said to him.

“I’m listening.” He replied and Christen told him everything. About her plan, about Emma.

“I’m going to find Linda and Ella, it’s time for me to go. Bye Chris, call me when you can.” Emma told her and went to the elevator. As the doors closed, Lucifer turned his attention back to Christen.

“She is nice person.” He told her. “ She is very fond of you.”

“Yes, yes. How did you find out it wasn’t me?” Christen asked rising an eyebrow.

“Well, I kissed her.”

“Okay it’s fine you didn’t know, but Lucifer remember that you are my boyfriend.” Christen said.

“Am I? You are hiding our relationship. You couldn’t break up with Leo, but it took Emma one day to see that he was cheating on you.” Lucifer said angrily.

“ Everything is going to be fine when I come back.” She told him. “I need to go, I love you.”

Lucifer stood for a while holding Emma’s phone in his hands. He sighed and went back downstairs. He looked around and saw how Emma was waving to Linda and Ella, who were leaving with some boys. 

Lucifer went to the bar were Emma was sitting. 

“Where did Linda and Ella go?” He asked

“To party. I told them that I’m feeling sick so that I can go home.” She smiled.

“Maze can you call a taxi?” Emma asked her. 

“Maze, I’ll drive her.” Lucifer said and gesturing to Emma to let’s go.

Emma followed Lucifer to his car.

“So your name is Lucifer?” Emma asked because the silence was starting to get her annoyed.

“Yes, Lucifer Morningstar.” He replied eyes still on the road.

“How did you meet Christen?” She asked him again.

“At Lux.”

Emma waits a few seconds to see if he was going to say something else, but he didn’t. She didn’t want to be annoying and turned her eyes to watch the road. Soon sleepiness overcomes her and she closed her eyes.

Lucifer pulled out the car a few meters away from the house. He saw that Emma was sleeping. He sighed and picked her up. He went to the back of the house where he could easily go to Christen’s room unnoticed. He opened the door to the garden and went inside her room. He put her on the bed and removed her shoes. He sat on the bed and put blanket over her. He watched her a few seconds. She was sleeping calmly.

He was amused how she was looking just like Christen, but at the same time she was very different person.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emma woke up in her room. She blushed, because the last thing she remembered was being in Lucifer’s car. It seemed that he moved her to the bed.

“Christen darling..” someone slowly opened the door. 

“Dad?” Emma said looking at the man.

“Mum said that breakfast is ready.” Peter said smiling.

“I’ll be down in a sec.” She replied getting up.

She dressed up and went to the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Emma said to Helen and Chloe.

“Okay. Yesterday you said you’re sorry, today you tell me good morning?” Chloe said eating pancakes.

“Chloe stop it.” Helen said

“I’m joking mum.” Chloe chuckled.

Emma sat down and poured herself orange juice.

“Can someone past me the jelly?” Peter asked and Emma handed it.

She was chewing when she noticed everyone was watching her.

“What?” She asked 

“Are you sure you are feeling okay?” Peter asked.

“Im fine.” She replied wondering how mean Christen was behaving if they think that she is ill. 

After eating Emma went to dress herself and told Chloe that she will be waiting for her in the car. Emma checks her phone and saw that Linda have texted her. 

“ Shopping today after school?”

“Yeah sure.”  Emma replied and picked up her bag.

“I’m going shopping with Linda and Ella after school. You want to come?” Emma asked Chloe as she got into the car.

“You want me to hang with you and your friends?” Chloe said shock on her face

“Why? Don’t we spend time together?” Emma asked 

“Never. You barely talk to me. But anyway I’m coming” Chloe said happy.

Emma parked in front of the main building at the college. 

She met Linda and Ella. From them she learned that this Friday is going to be fathers- daughters dancing at the club. That was the reason the will be shopping.

After the classes they went to the mall.

“Can’t believe you took your sister.” Ella said hugging Chloe.

“The devil is getting soft.” Linda jokes.

They went in all possible shops. Emma saw a shop with dresses and went inside. Inside was amazing. Dresses just like from fairy tales. 

“Come on Emma try this one.” Linda said giving her pink dress.

She went in the fitting room and got dressed. She went to one big mirror and looked herself. 

“I don’t think I like it very much.” She said not looking who is near her.

“I agree. Christen would never buy something like this.” She heard voice and turned around to see Lucifer. He went over her and turned her around so her face is in front of the mirror. 

“Although you wear it nicely.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Lucifer hello, I didn’t know you were here.” Emma blushes

“I was buying some stuff and saw you.” He explained and picked up a black dress.“I think this would fit you perfectly.”

“Emma where did you..” at that moment Chloe came, searching for her sister and freezes when she saw Lucifer.

“Oh I was talking with .. um.. Lucifer.” Emma said unsure if she needed to tell that Lucifer is her boyfriend. He is actually Christen’s but..

“Nice to meet you.” Lucifer said giving his hand.

“Chloe.” She said shaking his hand.

“I’m going to go, I’ll call you later.” Lucifer said to Emma and walked away.

Emma watched him leaving.

“Sis he is so handsome.” Chloe said almost jumping up and down.

“I know.” Emma chuckled. “Come on let’s go.”

After hour of more shopping the four ladies was done and they left the mall.

Back at home Helen said that Peter had to go to the hospital for urgent operation.

The three of them had dinner and chatted. 

Soon Chloe went to her bed And Helen followed her.

“Good night sweetie, I love you.” Helen said kissing Emma.

“I love you too mum.” She said smiling 

Emma went to her room. She undressed herself to take quick shower.

“You are doing great acting like Christen.” She heard Lucifer’s voice.

Emma jumped and quickly grabbed the blanket from her bed, blushing.

“What you are doing here, I’m naked.” She whispered not wanting someone to hear.

Lucifer chuckled. 

“You are acting like virgin.” 

Emma blushes even more and Lucifer stopped laughing.

“You are, aren’t you.” He asked

“It’s not your business. Why are you here?” Emma asked

“I came to see if you needed something.” He said sitting on the bed. 

“Well I need Christen to come back and take her life.” Emma sat next to Lucifer. “Anyway. Tomorrow it’s my first ball in my life and everyone thinks I’m Christen. Can you come. You are the only person who knows that I’m not and.. never mind forget I said that.” She babbled

“I’ll come.” He said smiling. 

“Thank you.” She smiled watching him with sparkles in her eyes.

“I need to go.” Lucifer said suddenly.

“Okay, Good night.” Emma said.

..

Lucifer went back to his penthouse.

He poured himself a glass with whiskey. His phone rang. He saw the caller id. It was Christen.

“Hello baby.” She said

“Hello.” He replied.

“What are you doing.”

“I’m drinking at home.”

“I called Emma, but she is sleeping I guess.”

“She is doing fine fixing your life.” He said sharp.

“What do you mean? “

“ Well she is warming the ice walls you build with Chloe. Your grades are better.”

“What a saint. However soon I’ll back and live my life again.”

“And what about her, leaving her on the streets?”

“ well no of course, I need to think of something.”

Lucifer sighed “I’m going to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I had this idea in my mind. I like both tv show and decided to do crossover. Please let me know if you enjoy the story.  
> P.S. Sorry if they are some spelling mistakes, but English is not my first language .


End file.
